In today's increasingly technology-driven environment, people and businesses regularly utilize mobile devices, computers, tablets, and other similar devices to access various types of Internet services, perform work-related tasks, conduct business or other transactions, consume various types of content, and carry out a variety of other tasks and functions. For example, users often utilize such devices to access digital news, video content, audio content, gaming content, educational content, and tremendous amounts of information that are readily available on the Internet. Additionally, users use such devices to sell and advertise various types of products and services. As a result, users and businesses have been able to access information and content of interest more efficiently, effectively, and quickly than ever before. With the advent of social media, users can not only keep in touch with contacts such as friends, family, colleagues, and business contacts in a quick and easy manner, but can also determine what topics, products, and content their contacts are interested in. Notably, businesses have increasingly begun advertising their products and services on social media web pages to attract users to their products and services, while also simultaneously saving on expenditures for advertising and selling through traditional advertising and selling portals. As a result, more and more users are able to access information about products and services in a faster and more convenient way than through more traditional content distribution means such as televisions, newspapers, word-of-mouth, and other means. Nevertheless, the user experience can be improved, content can be made more readily available to users, and new methods and systems for distributing such content in a more effective manner are needed.